A Beautiful New World
by Mello Sutcliffe
Summary: It has been three years after Lightning and her friends defeated Bhunivelze, and she has finally begun a normal life in the new world. But when Caius Ballad, the man responsible for the destruction of the old world, appears as if from nowhere, with no memory of Lightning or anything he had done, Lightning has no other choice but to watch over him.
1. Chapter I: Memory

A beautiful new world. That was where the savior now lived. A warm sun shone upon lush, rolling green hills crisscrossed with roads and paths, bright red poppies blooming and turning their faces towards the warmth. The sky was a clear blue, strands of clouds passing through as if painted messily by some mighty, invisible hand.

A beautiful new world.

Lightning stood on the porch, a cold lemonade in her hand, watching as the gentle breeze slipped through the trees, rustling their leaves, letting them speak with a quiet whisper. It had been nearly three years since she had defeated Bhunivelze, three years since she had been freed from her constant defiance of fate. She now lived with Serah, who had at last married her beloved Snow, and the three of them settled down in the countryside. They had had things to work through, things that had needed to be talked about, but the fact that their hardships lay permanently in the past helped ease everyone on their path to recovery. At last, after so, so many years, everything was peaceful.

Lightning was now an aunt, her little niece, Ellia, constantly underfoot. At first, Lightning had been apprehensive, unsure of how to deal with a child. But she soon warmed up to her niece, and they would happily play together, Lightning sometimes letting the little one ride on her shoulders. Everything was at last as it should be.

At least, it was almost. As happy as Lightning was, there was always one thing nagging at the back of her mind; a small, barely noticeable shadow over her perfect life.

In another life, another story, there had been one whom she had failed to save: The chaotic being who had caused the end of the old world. The proud warrior with whom Lightning had fought for so long, whose movements were still etched into her mind. The man whose eyes had flamed with passion, the man whose face had been etched with unbearable sadness. The man who had stayed in the old world, the one who had taken her own place as the God of Death alongside the countless souls of the girls he had fought so desperately to save.

Caius Ballad.

Lightning could not grasp why she still thought of him, after all he had done. He had caused her so much pain—and yet he was as familiar as everyone else she knew. He was a part of her, whether she liked it or not, and perhaps, in her heart of hearts, she had wished for him to have another chance. A chance at a normal life that he had been cheated out of, just as she had been for so long.

For the first few months, she had not thought of him. But slowly, memories crept into her mind, memories of his strength, his passion, his single-minded resolve. Sometimes, when she saw a glimpse of violet or lavender, his face would surface in her mind, that insufferable smirk upon it. Still, as much as she thought it was absurd, she began to wish just slightly that she had been able to save him, as well.

Switching the lemonade from one hand to the other, she shielded her eyes, looking out at the vast expanse of green land, dotted with trees and patches of flowers. The clear air filled her lungs, clearing her mind. She would forget about Caius someday, she was sure. Memories faded with time.

Stepping lightly down the steps of the porch, leaving the now-empty glass on the thick railing, she wandered down the stone path that led through the garden, now full of herbs and flowers. Serah, it seemed, had quite a green thumb. Lightning plucked a few weeds from the beds and continued down the path, towards the meadow of wild grass and lavender that she had grown fond of. It was quiet there, and it smelled nice. She could be alone with her thoughts, recline on the soft ground, and rest as she had been unable to do for nearly a thousand years.

Reaching the meadow, she stretched her back, hearing it pop. She looked up at the sky, clear and blue, save for a strange trickle of smoky gray matter that seemed to reach for the ground many yards away—

Lightning stopped in her tracks, a wave of panic seizing her, trapping her muscles. She knew that substance all too well. _It shouldn't be here,_ she thought, _we left all that behind, it shouldn't be here, it shouldn't be here..._ She reached for the sword that wasn't there, her heart racing, nearly bursting from her chest. Her mind struggled to decide whether to run towards the gray matter or away from it, whether to retrieve her now-dull sword or to see what was creeping into this world.

Suddenly, however, the gray tendrils receded, disappearing into oblivion, and Lightning wondered if she had imagined it. Her heartbeat refused to slow, however, as she crept silently towards the spot where she thought she had seen the Chaos. _There's nothing,_ she thought, _nothing at all. I imagined it, it was nothing—_

Another wave of shock interrupted her thoughts, the sight of a figure lying prone on the grass overtaking her with fear and surprise. And perhaps, if she dug deep enough, a shadow of happiness.

Caius Ballad lay peacefully on the grass, no longer wearing his close-fitting armor. Instead, he wore clothes of this world—a black tee and comparatively loose pants—and the sight was all too alien to Lightning. Even his familiar headband was gone, leaving his mane-like hair free. His flaming eyes were shut, his hands crossed over his chest, and for a moment, Lightning wondered if he were dead. Her hand came to her mouth slowly, trancelike. _This must be a dream,_ she thought, _this couldn't be happening, he couldn't be here..._

Suddenly, he stirred, and Lightning fought the urge to flee. She stood dumbfounded as her old enemy sat up slowly in the grass, seeming not to see her, rubbing his face with the heel of his hand. Snow had been hungover a few times, and Caius's bizarre state reminded her just of that. Her tongue was trapped as she watched the man blink, and she prepared herself for anything. Almost anything.

"Who are you?" The words echoed through Lightning's ears, words she least expected to hear from this man whose voice was all too familiar.

"W-what?" she stuttered, clasping and unclasping her fist.

"Who are you? And where am I? What am I doing here? It does not look familiar..." Caius spoke groggily, as if he were only half awake. Lightning could only stare, gawking like a fish. This man, her nightmare for so long, and yet her small wish, was sitting awkwardly beneath her, with no memory of her or what had happened between them.

"I will not ask again," he said, a more familiar dangerous edge creeping into his voice. "Who are you?"

"I'm Lightning," she blurted. "Lightning Farron."

His eyes grew wide. "Agh—!" He pressed his hands to his forehead, his face contorted in pain. Lightning jumped at his cry of agony. "What did you do to me?" he growled, looking up at her. "It felt as though someone seared my head with fire. And you are the only one here."

"I... I don't know!" she said aggressively. "I don't know what you're doing here, Caius! You weren't supposed to be here, you were gone forever..."

Caius looked at her with such a confused expression that, had she not been so shaken, she could have laughed.

"Gone forever? I do not know what you mean. And how do you know my name?" he said suspiciously. He furiously massaged his temples. "My head aches, and I have no memory of anything from the past few days. I remember going on a hunt with fellow warriors of my tribe, preparing for a feast I... did not know the reason for... and now I find myself in this unknown land, with you telling me I shouldn't be here. I need an explanation."

Lightning was struck silent once more. The last thing he remembered was hunting with his tribe? How long ago must that have been? And he had not once mentioned Yeul, something that was highly unlike him.

There was no way Lightning could explain everything. She didn't have the words nor the time to fill in the thousands of years worth of blank pages in Caius's memory. So she decided to fabricate a story she hoped was plausible.

"You fell into a deep sleep," she said, the words already sounding ridiculous. "Your tribe kept you safe in a shrine for hundreds of years, and in that time, the world has changed. There's no more Cocoon, no more Fal'Cie, no more gods. We now live in a world made for humanity."

Caius's expression of distrust gripped Lightning's heart. Was her story believable? Could the lies fill in some of the blank pages?

"I have... been asleep?" he said uneasily.

"Yes," said Lightning. "Though I don't know how you ended up here." Caius, seeming just to have realized he was still sitting, stood up, looking at himself in confusion. He was a great deal taller than Lightning, his broad shoulders dwarfing her in comparison.

"I feel strangely," he said, examining the material of his shirt. "As if I have lost something great. As if I bear a heavy burden, though I do not know what."

Lightning chewed her lip. "You lost a lot of time during your... sleep. With it, you lost your old life. Maybe that's what you feel."

Caius's face darkened, an expression of sadness coming over it. "Yes, that must be so," he said, looking at his fist. "I am... out of place, now. I will not understand this changed world, if it is as you claim. I am... at a loss for action."

The uncertainty she heard in his voice was as alien to her as the sight of his new clothes. He had always had a resolve stronger than steel, one that could topple worlds. But, she realized, this was a different Caius from the one she knew. This one had somehow had his thousands of years of baggage erased from his memory, and now all he thought was that he had been sleeping. Lightning wasn't even sure if he knew about Yeul anymore.

"Who... do you remember?" she ventured.

"What do you mean?" he said, looking at her distrustfully.

"I mean, who do you remember from before you woke up? Perhaps I can... help you." Lightning didn't know what she was saying, but at this point, she was curious.

Caius looked down at her as if she were crazy. "I... remember my father, Giras, and my mother, Myra. My friends Evan and Ara... and someone else." He added the last part uncertainly, again massaging his temples. "Although I... cannot remember who it was."

Lightning was baffled. His memory of Yeul was gone. The memory of the girl he had destroyed an entire world to save had somehow been wiped from his mind. She found herself wondering what sort of man he would be now that he didn't suffer from those memories. Would he still be as ferocious as before, as prideful and resolute? Or had he been completely different before he had been subjected to fate's merciless hand? Lightning didn't know, and she wasn't sure if she wanted to.

"Don't strain yourself," she said slowly. "If you can't remember, then it doesn't matter."

Caius's expression was an unknown mixture of confusion, distrust, and uncertainty. "If you say so," he said, looking away from her and out across the fields of lavender that were the same shade as his eyes. "Tell me, Lightning Farron," he continued, looking back at her. "I do not know where I am, nor how I ended up here. If what you say is true, that I fell into a deep sleep and was placed in a shrine, then how did I come to find myself in a meadow?"

Lightning gulped, chewing her lip. "I... don't know," she said honestly. "I really have no idea. I'm sorry."

Caius's piercing gaze made her feel small. "If you are withholding knowledge from me, than I will find out what that knowledge is," he said, the familiar, threatening edge back to his voice. In a strange way, it almost calmed Lightning. There was still some of his old self in there.

She met his gaze unshrinkingly. "Caius, I swear to you, I don't know how you came to be here. If I did, I'd tell you. I don't have any reason to keep that from you."

He looked at her so sharply and shrewdly that she felt violated, but finally, he sighed. "I do not know if I should, but for the meantime, I will believe you, only because I have no other choice nor knowledge." Once again, he peered across the rolling waves of grass and lavender, the soil that Lightning never thought he would touch. "Now, since you appear to know more about me than I do, do you also know of a place for me to stay until I sort out what has happened?"

Lightning froze. "Er..." she stuttered. "Maybe. For the time being, though, I suppose..." She trailed away, unsure of where she was going. Where _was_ he going to stay? It wasn't as if he could just barge in on her and her family's home... S

ighing, she brushed her hair back from her face. "Maybe I should talk to my sister. She would know more than I would about temporary residences."

"Where does she live?" he asked. Lightning blinked. This was all so strange.

"She, her husband and daughter, and I all live together just down this path. It isn't far." She looked away from her old enemy for the first time since he had appeared, glancing in the direction of her home. What would Serah think? How would she and Snow react to Lightning showing up with the man who had caused them so many nightmares? Immediately she felt guilty, but what else was there to do? Somehow, she sensed that this Caius didn't mean any harm, and she was too empathetic to just abandon him. Taking a deep breath, she gestured to the path. "Follow me," she said, walking briskly down it. She glanced back at him, making sure he was following, and continued, trying to stay far ahead of him. His long strides quickly caught up to her, and soon they were nearly side by side, walking in silence, both of their minds consumed by fear and uncertainty.

* * *

><p><em>Hey, this is the author! Thanks for taking the time to read this new fic! It's been in the works for months, but I was focusing on my other story, A Story's Beginning, so I'm just now starting to post chapters. I will likely reference a few ideas from that fic, so if you'd like to see what I've already done with Caius, go ahead and check it out! Anyway, I've been meaning to write a real Cairai fic for months, and with the release of Lightning Returns, I finally ended up starting one. Also, a quick note: This fic will not be taking into account the events of the novella, as I started writing it before the novella was released, so take that into consideration! Thanks for reading! :)<em>


	2. Chapter II: Difference

A turmoil of thoughts was boiling in Lightning's mind as she went down the path, followed by her old enemy. This was Caius Ballad, the world destroying terror—the man whom Lightning had not been able to save—and she was leading him to her home. Why hadn't she run away when she'd had the chance?

A knowing voice spoke in the back of her head. _He probably would have woken up anyway,_ it said, _and the only house around here for miles is yours. He would have ended up on your doorstep, and how much worse would that had been?_ The thought somehow eased Lightning, although she still didn't know how to break the news to her sister. _Hi, Serah, here's the guy who destroyed the world, is there a place for him to stay?_

Her mind flashed back to her birthday so, so long ago, her sister and Snow telling her that Serah was not only a l'Cie, but was engaged to the man Lightning had so despised. A smile played on the corners of her lips at the memory. _This'll be kinda like that,_ she thought.

As they neared the house, the garden coming into view, Lightning slowed, Caius following suit.

"What is it?" he asked. She turned.

"You'd better wait here outside," she said. "I'll explain to Serah. My sister," she added at the look of confusion on his face.

"As you wish," he said, bending to examine a plant. "This does not look familiar. Has this much changed?"

"Yes, it has," said Lightning shortly. _And more,_ she thought. "Please, stay right here and... don't do anything. I'll be right back."

"I am not a child," he said haughtily. "There is no need to be concerned."

Lightning sighed. "Yes, alright, just... I'll be back, okay?" Caius nodded, plucking a stray sprig of lavender and examining it in his fingers, and Lightning slowly made her way through the garden and up to the porch, quietly opening the door. There was Serah, wearing a ridiculous flowery apron that Snow had gotten for her a few months ago, stirring a pot on the stove.

"Oh, hey, you!" she chirped, looking up from her cooking. At the sight of Lightning's face, however, her expression grew concerned. "Lightning? What's wrong? You're so pale!" She abandoned the pot, coming over to her sister. Lightning collapsed in a chair, realizing that her knees had been shaking.

"It's... it's Caius," she sputtered. "He somehow made it here, I don't know how. He just... appeared in the meadow." Serah's face grew ashen.

"But... I thought he had stayed the Unseen Realm? What is he doing here? How?" Her face grew fearful. "What if he wreaks havoc here, too?"

"I don't think he will," said Lightning slowly.

"And what makes you think that?" said Serah, crossing her arms the way she always had.

"He's lost his memory," Lightning responded. "He has no recollection of our battles in Valhalla, no memory of what he did to the old world. It seems like all of his memories of Yeul are completely gone. He said that the last thing he remembered was going hunting with some members of his tribe."

Serah looked uncertain. "Are you sure? What if he's lying?"

"I'm sure. He's different, somehow, Serah! I don't understand how, but the matter is that he suddenly has thousands of years of anguish wiped from his mind. He seems... lighter, somehow. Also, when he heard my name, he said that his head ached. The same thing happened when he tried to remember Yeul. I decided just to tell him that he had fallen into a deep sleep, and that during that time the world had changed, and he seems almost to have bought it. Besides, I know him better than anyone, and lying like that isn't his style. He was crazy, but he was honest. Brutally so." Lightning folded her arms, looking away from her sister's frightened face. "Look, I know this is complicated, but he's gonna... need a place to stay, and you're the only one who'd have any idea where. I don't think he's planning anything malicious. After all, why would he? What purpose would he have now?"

Serah fidgeted with the pendant she still wore around her neck, the pendant that had been through everything she had. "Are you sure, Lightning? What if he knows something we don't?"

"I really doubt that," Lightning said honestly. "Please, trust me. I'm so sorry, Serah. I don't know what's happening. I thought we were done with all this."

"Me too," Serah sighed. "Where is he? Still in the meadow?"

"No," said Lightning nervously. "He's at the edge of the garden. I told him to stay there." Looking back on it, that idea seemed horrible, and Serah's eyes nearly popping out told her so.

"No!" Serah gasped. "Lightning, Ellia is playing outside! What if he..." Serah gulped, rushing outside without finishing. Lightning, overcome with anxiety, followed her quickly, and was met with a sight that nearly sent her reeling. Caius was crouching on the balls of his feet, offering little Ellia the sprig of lavender he had picked. Lightning's niece giggled as Caius ruffled her hair.

"Get away from her!" Serah screeched, barreling towards her daughter and the man she had jumped through time to defeat, the man who had tried to kill her. Caius sprang upward, a look of alarm on his face as Serah scooped up her daughter, glaring needles. Lightning quickly caught up, looking from one to the other, at a loss for words.

"I am sorry," said Caius, words Lightning had never heard sincerely from him. "I did not mean to frighten you. Is this your child?" He gestured to Ellia, who smiled shyly. Serah, on the other hand, looked nearly ready to burst.

"What are you doing here?" she said, just managing to mask the fear and anger in her voice.

"I am looking for the answer to that question myself," said Caius, who towered over Serah even more than he did Lightning. And yet, he seemed to recognize the flame in her eyes as something to be reckoned with, and he looked at her respectfully. "Your sister told me that I have been asleep for many years and have somehow awoken here. Is this true?"

"Of course," said Serah emphatically, surprising Lightning. "My sister isn't a liar." Caius raised his hands in defense, reminding Lightning strangely of her old friend, Noel. She wondered briefly how he and his Yeul were doing down in the tropical part of the world. Caius spoke again.

"I did not mean to offend," he said. "I only wish to know how I got here, and I am in need of lodgings." Serah sighed, apparently hearing the honesty in his words. She appeared to think for a moment, an uneasy look coming over her face.

"The train's not running today, and I don't know of anywhere around here that's within walking distance," she said slowly. "And Snow—my husband—won't get home with our car until..." Her face dropped. "Until tomorrow. He's on a trip for business, I almost forgot."

Lightning sensed where the conversation was going, looking at her sister incredulously. A look from Serah told her that her suspicions were right. Lightning sighed, exasperated.

"It looks like you're stuck with us for tonight," she said, her voice laced with worry. Caius appeared not to understand their great concern, but nodded.

"If it is not too much trouble," he said uncertainly. Serah coughed.

"You can only stay as long as you don't do anything... anything suspicious," she said.

"Why would I do anything like that?"

"Oh, I don't know, you tell me." Serah sounded exasperated.

"If you wish, I will retreat into any room you offer me and not bother you."

"No, I want you where I can see you," said Serah. "Hm... I know. You can help me cook."

Lightning stifled an uncertain laugh, turning it into a cough. Caius? Cooking?

"As you wish," Caius said, unabashed.

Serah cast Lightning an incredulous glance, and Lightning shrugged.

"Alright, come with me." Serah, frowning, turned back towards the house. Ellia was still in her arms, although the girl must have felt heavy by now. Caius trailed behind her, looking irritated by his curt treatment. Lightning couldn't blame him, though she couldn't blame Serah, either. She in turn followed behind Caius back into the little house, which was beginning to feel a bit cramped. Serah placed Ellia down in the playpen they had erected for her, full of dolls and toys, then turned to Caius with her hands on her hips.

"You're gonna help me make dinner, since Lightning sets fire to everything she touches," she said aggressively. Lightning raised her hands in defense when Caius cast her an amused glance. Serah rifled around in the kitchen for a moment before retrieving a hideous orange apron, holding it out to Caius. He looked affronted, but chose not to comment, putting it on with unpracticed hands. It clashed violently with his hair, and a smirk played on the corners of Serah and Lightning's lips. Here was this proud warrior, the man both of them had fought for so long and failed to defeat, in a monstrous orange apron, being bossed around by Lightning's little sister. It seemed surreal.

_Perhaps he wasn't all bad before he lost all of his Yeuls,_ thought Lightning with a glimmer of hope. There was still a sliver of fear, however, that he had been just as violent before he had become the immortal guardian of a doomed girl. Serah seemed to feel so, too, and opted not to let him near any sharp utensils. Instead, she put him in charge of rolling out dough for a pie. The sight made Lightning snicker, despite her apprehensions, but Caius shot her such a dangerous look that she shut up at once, going over to check on Ellia, who was happily playing with a stuffed blue chocobo.

"What is her name?" she heard Caius ask Serah, who bristled, then calmed down.

"Ellia," she said, stirring the pot that she had abandoned, looking into it concernedly. Caius froze in his movements, his flour-covered hands halting. "What is it?" Serah said worriedly as Caius rubbed his forehead with the back of his hand, leaving a white smudge.

"Nothing," he muttered, resuming his work. "I just... I once had a sister named Ellia. The name took me by surprise."

"Oh," said Serah, surprised. "What happened to her?"

"She died," said Caius bluntly, staring at the dough. "Taken by a sickness."

"Oh," Serah said again, obviously shocked. Lightning was, too, but chose not to say anything. She had never known Caius to hesitate like that. "I'm sorry," said Serah uneasily.

"It happened long ago," said Caius, kneading the dough with more strength than before. "I try not to think of it. As I said, I was taken by surprise. Do not worry yourself."

For Serah, this exchange seemed to be a turning point, and she began speaking to Caius a bit less briskly. Lightning felt like she had heard something private. So Caius's life hadn't been all sunshine and rainbows before his becoming Guardian. Looking at her own Ellia, Lightning felt a rush of protection for the girl. She wondered if Caius had felt like this about Yeul, and the thought made her feel strange. Shaking her head, trying to dispel the thoughts, Lightning sat back at the table, placing her folded arms on it.

"What's Snow up to, exactly?" she asked Serah, changing the topic.

"He had to go to the new research center in the big city," said Serah. "Hope needed some help with something, in fact, even though he didn't tell us what."

"Huh." Lightning crossed her legs. "How's that kid doing? Do you have any idea?"

"Oh, I'm sure he's doing fine!" said Serah. "I only wish he weren't so busy. I miss seeing him."

"Yeah," said Lightning. "Hope is a friend," she added, seeing Caius's curious glance. Having to tell him these things was something she had never thought she would have to do. Then again, she had never thought she would see him in this world to begin with.

"That smells good, Serah," she said. "What is it?"

"It's just pasta, silly. I've had a bit of a sweet tooth lately, though, so I decided to make a pie, too. I might just delegate that task to Caius, though," she said with a wink. Caius looked a bit wary, and Serah laughed. Lightning was always surprised by how quickly her sister could trust people.

Soon, Serah dished out bowls of pasta for everyone and placed Ellia in a high chair as Caius awkwardly placed his pie in the oven. Lightning smirked.

"It looks like you did a pretty good job for someone who can only make behemoth steak," she said to him. He blinked.

"Yes, she always enjoyed things like this—" He cut himself off, gritting his teeth and rubbing his temples again. Lightning and Serah were silent, both thinking the same thing.

"Who?" said Lightning hesitantly. Caius looked at his fingers, a look of agitation and confusion on his face.

"I do not know," he said slowly. "It feels as though I glimpsed someone else's memory..." He shook his head.

"Strange," said Serah slowly, not sure of what would happen if he suddenly remembered Yeul. She chose not to test it out. "Don't worry yourself over it. Just eat." Caius nodded, apprehensively taking the bowl from Serah. She and Lightning sat at the table, but he remained standing, leaning back against the counter, looking uncomfortable.

"You can sit down," said Lightning slowly. He shook his head.

"Thank you, but I prefer to stand," he said, taking a bite of pasta. Now that Lightning thought of it, despite all their years of battle, she had never seen him eat. The sight of it was just as strange as everything else. She looked instead at Serah, who was struggling to get food into her daughter's mouth. Lightning smiled, and out of the corner of her eye she saw Caius do the same. Part of her wondered if he still had the fatherly instincts he must have picked up while looking after Yeul for so many years. She chose not to dwell on that idea for too long, quickly finishing her dinner and going to wash off her plate. She brushed past Caius, avoiding his gaze. Suddenly, she felt very tired, unsure of herself. A nagging suspicion formed at the back of her mind, and even though it sounded ridiculous, part of her wondered if it could be true. Could her secret wishes have brought him here? What if she had something to do with his appearance?

No, that couldn't be. Things like that didn't happen. But whatever the real cause was, Lightning was determined to find out.

As the three of them finished eating—four, including Ellia—the sun had started to set. Lightning caught Caius stifling a yawn. In Valhalla, neither of them had needed sleep, so to see him yawn tiredly was yet another strange sight. Serah gave him a look.

"Tired?" she said as she cleaned up Ellia and the high chair. Caius blinked, then nodded.

"Yes, I suppose so," he said slowly, following Lightning's example and rinsing his plate in the sink. Serah looked at him wryly.

"Are you gonna go to bed before you try your dessert?" she asked him. Lightning could see that Serah was having more fun that she should have, and reveled in it. Caius seemed ill at ease.

"Yes, if that is alright," he said, leaning back against the counter again. Serah raised her eyebrows, then shrugged, standing.

"Whatever you say," she said, brushing off her hands. "You'll have to stay in the attic. There's a spare bed up there, but it's not exactly the nicest place."

"I will take whatever you can give," said Caius, standing up straight. He poise was still that of a warrior.

"That's good," said Serah. "Follow me, it's up here." Lightning stood by awkwardly as her sister led their old foe into the attic. There was a thumping noise, a loud curse from Caius, and stifled laughter from Serah before the petite, pink-haired woman came back down the stairs. She was smiling as she sat down by Lightning.

"What was that?" Lightning said. Serah giggled.

"He smacked his head on the ceiling," she said, chuckling. "It's low, and I forgot to warn him. It was a sight, though."

Lightning laughed. "I'll bet." Her face then grew serious, and she folded her arms. "What is going on, Serah?" she said after a pause. "What is he of all people doing here?"

Serah shrugged. "I don't know," she sighed. "But something tells me it has to do with Yeul somehow."

"What makes you think that?"

Serah raised an eyebrow. "You know him just about better than anyone, don't you? Then you know his whole world revolved around that girl."

"Yeah, and I know he wouldn't leave her for anything," said Lightning. "Not even a chance at a new life. 'She is but a child, and a child needs to be looked after.' That's what he said when he refused salvation. So I wanna know how he got here and why his memories are gone."

"That's what I mean," said Serah. "What if Yeul sent him here? She guides the souls of the dead alongside him, doesn't she? So what if she sent his soul here?" Serah shrugged. "I dunno," she said. "But I need to get Ellia in bed. Goodnight, sis."

"'Night," said Lightning, and after Serah went to bed she was left wondering over her sister's speculations. Such an idea seemed plausible. But for the moment, Lightning did not want to concern herself with it, and decided to head to bed herself.


	3. Chapter III: Truthful Lies

After changing into something more suited for sleeping, Lightning went to shut her window, yawning tiredly. She was spent, the adrenaline from the day's shock having ebbed away her energy. Sighing, she threw her dirty clothes into a hamper, preparing to tuck into bed. Then she froze.

There was the gray substance that looked like smoke, materializing in her own bedroom, sneaking in through the crack in her window. Lightning recoiled, bumping painfully into her dresser. _Not this,_ she thought, _anything but this._

But, unlike that day so many years ago, the chaos did not reach for her, did not try to steal her away from her home and her family. Instead, it began to materialize into the shape of a familiar girl. Lightning blinked, her heart pounding so hard that it almost hurt.

"Yeul?" she said uneasily. The figure nodded.

"Yes," she said. "But I do not have much time here. So please, listen to my words."

Lightning straightened, looking down at the girl made of chaos. "You're the one who sent him here, aren't you," she said, her voice aggressive now. "Why?"

"Because we wanted him to be happy. We wanted to let him live the life he deserved."

"The life he deserved? He destroyed a world!"

"Centuries of heartbreak can drive a man to commit terrible deeds. Don't you remember what happened to Noel and Snow?"

"How could I forget?" Lightning sighed, folding her arms. "But neither of them did what Caius did."

Yeul looked pained. "Had a few more centuries gone by, perhaps they would have," she said sadly. "Had Snow lost Serah over and over, had Noel lost me as often as Caius had."

Lightning stared at the girl, a sickish feeling in her gut. "Fine. But why send him back here? Didn't he swear to stay in the unseen realm with you, guiding the souls of the dead? What happened to that?"

Yeul looked up at Lightning, her green eyes serious. "We regretted our part in Caius's madness. We are the reason he destroyed the world. We are the one to blame for his nightmares. We are the one that kept him from dying when that was all he wished for. And yet he never begrudged us. He refused your salvation that he would stay with us forever. And we wished to repay him."

Turning away, Lightning passed a hand over her face. "So you sent him here, where he could have the chance at a normal life. How? And why are his memories gone?"

Yeul looked down at her skirt. "It was the only way we could," she said. "If he remembered us, he would stay with us, his soul unable pass on. So we locked those memories away, all of the ones that had to do with us. It took us three of your years, but at last he was freed from that burden. Thus, we could send his soul here to be reborn, just as you and your friends were three years ago."

Lightning's mind was reeling. "But won't you miss him?" she asked.

"Of course," said Yeul, her green eyes full of complexity. "But we know that he will return to us eventually. It is inevitable, for his memories are powerful, and we will not always be able to contain them. He will slowly regain them, and once he does so completely, his soul will return to us, reclaiming his place as the God of Death alongside us. It will take a few years to do so, but in the meantime, he will live the life that was taken from him, free from his sadness and free from his duties. I only wish we could have given him more time."

As Yeul finished speaking, Lightning sat on her bed, leaning her head back. "I see. But one more question. Why send him here, to where I am? Why not to Noel and his Yeul?"

Yeul looked Lightning directly in the eyes, and it was somewhat disconcerting. "If he saw her, his memories would come back, and our work would have been futile. And we sent him to you because you were important to him."

"What?" Lightning scoffed. "Important to him? What do you—where are you going?"

"I cannot remain here any longer," said Yeul, slowly beginning to dissipate. "But, Claire Farron, I must ask you a final favor."

The use of her true name sent a shiver down Lightning's spine. "And what's that?"

"Please," said Yeul, almost gone altogether. "Watch over him." Her words hung disembodied in the air as the chaos disappeared, vanishing without a trace. Lightning sat on her bed in shock and confusion. Most of what Yeul had said had made sense. It had been her last two statements, however, that left Lightning reeling. First, how was she, Lightning, important to Caius, aside from having been his mortal enemy for countless years? Second, why was she supposed to watch over him? He was a grown man and could care for himself. Leaning back in bed, Lightning massaged her eyes with her hands. She lay for another few moments, her mind in turmoil, until at last she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Lightning awoke with a mild headache. Massaging her temples, she sat up groggily, getting dressed in the weak sunlight that filtered into her room. Running a comb through her untidy hair, she pulled it over her shoulder as she always did, picking a stray strand off her shirt. Half-stumbling down the stairs, she made her way to the kitchen, the smell of eggs and bacon wafting to her nose. Serah was once again in the kitchen, frying up breakfast.<p>

Running her fingers through her hair, Lightning said, "You're up early." Plopping down at the table, she poured herself a glass of juice, drinking it slowly.

"Good morning, Light," said Serah, yawning. "Yeah, Ellia woke up early and, obviously, I had to get up with her. She wanted to know all about the 'nice purple man' before she fell back asleep. But you know me. Once I'm awake, I'm awake for the day." Serah cracked another egg into the frying pan.

Lightning raised an eyebrow. "'The nice purple man?' What did you tell her?"

Serah shrugged. "I told her the basic truth, more or less, about Caius being a really strong warrior. I didn't go into much greater detail, of course."

Lightning scoffed, leaning back in her chair. "Speaking of him, I'm surprised he isn't already awake. He seems like an early rising type."

"I know," said Serah, a frown appearing above her nose. "It makes me a little nervous. Would you mind checking on him? Just in case?"

Lightning nodded. "I don't know what he could be doing up in that attic, but I know what you mean. I'll go grab him." Standing once again and stifling another yawn, Lightning went up the rickety stairs to the attic, knocking brusquely on the door.

"Come in," she heard Caius say. He sounded very awake. Uncertain, Lightning pushed open the door, seeing Caius sitting cross legged on the thin bed, looking somehow awkward and proud at the same time. His clothes were folded neatly on a sparse chair, and though a thin blanket was wrapped around his waist, his chest was bare, well-muscled and covered in scars. Blushing slightly, Lightning raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why haven't you come downstairs?"

"I was not certain that I was invited," said Caius, a wary edge to his voice. Lightning cocked her head to one side, placing her hand on her hip.

"It's not like we'd make you stay up here forever," she said. "Get dressed and come down, Serah's making breakfast."

She turned and left before he could respond, padding back down the stairs and reclaiming her place at the kitchen table.

"He's coming," she said, placing her chin in her hand. "I think he's just been sitting up there."

Serah looked amused. "He seems kind of... I dunno, awkward without a single-minded goal. Barely like the same person."

"I know," sighed Lightning. "It's disconcerting."

"What is disconcerting?" Caius's voice came from the hall as he rounded the corner, now wearing his odd outfit from the previous day.

"Nothing you ought to worry about," said Lightning, perhaps a bit harshly. Caius gave her a look, leaning against the wall.

"What will you have me do today?" he asked, looking at Serah.

"Nothing for now," she replied, dishing out a few plates of eggs and bacon. Lightning caught Caius looking at it hungrily. Placing the plates on the table, Serah said, "For now, just eat. And sit down like a normal person." Caius blinked, but did as he was told, taking the seat opposite Lightning. He avoided her eye contact, which she was grateful for. She didn't know if she could take the sight of those fearsome eyes. Instead, the three of them ate slowly, sitting in silence.

"So," said Lightning, finally looking at Caius. "What's your plan for the day? You gonna get out of our hair?" She suspected that she sounded rude, and felt a bit guilty when she saw Caius's hurt expression. Just a bit.

"Is this how you treat everyone?" he said, putting his utensils down. He looked pointedly at Lightning. "I did not ask to be sent here. Believe me, I will leave you and your family alone as soon as I am able, but you must at least tell me how. I am unfamiliar with this place. I am sorry for intruding upon your home, but you seem already to have a grudge against me. I do not know how so, nor why, and I would be grateful for some sort of answer."

Lightning shrank back, feeling truly guilty now. This Caius had no memory of what he had done. He did not know why Lightning and her sister were begrudged against him, and was likely feeling terribly out of place in this world, not to mention trying to solve the gaps in his memory. As much as she still distrusted him, Lightning supposed that this reborn Caius did not deserve the treatment he had gotten.

Sighing, Lightning apologized. "Look, I'm sorry. You just... remind us of someone we used to know, someone who caused us a lot of grief."

"Are we that similar?" Caius sounded disbelieving.

"More so than you realize," Lightning said simply. The silence that followed was tense, questions brimming in Caius's eyes. Lightning maintained pointed eye contact a moment more before she broke away, finishing the last few bites of egg on her plate, taking it to the sink and rinsing it. She sensed Caius's eyes on her back, and Serah, forgotten, cleared her throat.

"Do you have work today, Lightning?" she asked, and Lightning sighed.

"Yes, and if I don't hurry I'm gonna miss the train," she said, grateful for the change in topic, brushing her hair aside.

"Train?" asked Caius curiously.

"A big long vehicle," Lightning said simply. "It only comes through here a few times a day, which is why you couldn't take it last night. It goes to the city where I work now."

Caius furrowed his brows upward. "May I travel with you, then? Perhaps I could find somewhere... more suitable to stay."

"That was the plan," said Lightning, though the thought had somehow only struck her just then. She gathered her bag from a hook by the door, slinging it over her shoulder.

Placing her hand on the door handle, she said, "I'll see you later, Serah." Then, gesturing to Caius, she said, "You, come with me," and went through the door.

Caius followed, staying a fair distance behind her as the two of them went down the path that headed to the train station. Lightning could hear his footsteps, but avoided looking back at him. She could feel his eyes on her back, and every instinct she had acquired in Valhalla was screaming at her to turn on him or run away. She pressed them back, trying to reassure herself that this Caius meant her no harm. She hoped.

The warrior was silent up until they reached the station, where he looked around, an unidentifiable expression on his face. There were a few other people there that day, purchasing train tickets or milling about. To Lightning's relief, no one cast any strange looks as she bought two tickets rather than one, brusquely handing the extra to Caius. He gave her a questioning look, and she sighed. At least his old self would have known about modern technology.

"That's what'll get you on the train," she said quietly, folding her arms. "Just hand it to the guy when you get on."

Caius nodded resignedly. He turned his gaze on his surroundings, taking note of everything that seemed important. Lightning edged away a bit, still ill at ease. She didn't know what to expect from him anymore.

A few minutes later, she heard the whistling of the train, and joined the few other people at the loading platform. Caius took note of this, following her example, though remaining a few feet away from her. The train stopped, and everyone boarded, Lightning and Caius in silence. To her relief, Caius seemed to have no real trouble understanding how the process worked.

Lightning slipped into one of the train compartments, and, perhaps to her slight disappointment, Caius followed her, seating himself across from her and folding his arms.

"That was easy enough, right?" Lightning asked him. He nodded curtly.

"Yes, I suppose so," he said, his voice brisk. He turned his head, looking out the window as the train picked up speed, the landscape flying by in a blur of color, a peculiar look in his eyes. It was a mixture of his old sadness and a new sense of wonder, something Lightning would have thought had long since died from his eyes. His brow was furrowed, and he seemed deep in thought.

They sat in silence for a fair amount of time, Caius's gaze never faltering. At last, just when Lightning could barely take any more of the tension she felt, he broke the silence.

"Everything is gone, isn't it?" Caius said, the sadness in his eyes betraying his stiff tone. "I do not know what happened to the world, but this is nothing like the one I knew. Cocoon no longer floats in the sky, and the land is not that which I recognize. My friends and family are gone, and much of this place I will not understand. I am... at a loss."

Caius's tone was measured and eloquent as always, but his words now elicited a sympathy from Lightning that she had felt far less of in the past. It was then that it truly struck her: This Caius was not the madman she had known, and he would be lost in this world. Her expression softened a bit.

"Yeah, a lot happened during your... sleep," she said, the slight uncertain pause, she hoped, barely noticeable. There was a moment of silence, then she continued. "I'm sorry about your friends and family. I know how you feel, I really do. But they're long gone, and I can't do anything about that. However, I can help you get used to this world—as long as you don't cause any trouble."

Caius gave her a strange look. So many of his new expressions were unfamiliar to her. "Thank you, Lightning," he said, though something else seemed to be waiting on the tip of his tongue. "Please tell me, why do you seem so wary of me 'causing trouble?'" he ventured, somewhat bitterly, somewhat curiously. Lightning sighed. It seemed she had gotten herself into somewhat of a mess. However, she chose to tell the closest thing to the truth she could.

Tracing the bottom of the window with her finger, she said, "It's really complicated, but long story short, a... descendant of yours was the one who brought about the end of the old world. That's why Serah and I are—were—so apprehensive of you."

The look of genuine horror on Caius's face sent a bolt through Lightning's heart. His face turned gray.

"I understand," he said, voice hollow. He seemed to shrink a little bit, looking away from Lightning. "What was his name?"

Lightning froze. What could she say?

She bit her lip for a moment before she said slowly, "He was actually named after you. He was known as Caius Ballad."

Caius's eyes grew wide; from shock or horror, she couldn't say. "Ballad? That was the name of—tch," he said, breaking off and massaging his forehead.

"You okay?" Lightning asked.

"Yes," said Caius, his voice tight. "Though a gap in my memory surrounds her, that was... certainly the surname of someone very important to me. That a man who destroyed the world should have both my name and hers is a... painful revelation."

Lightning understood, although she was undeniably shocked. There had been someone truly important to Caius other than Yeul? And it had been a woman?

She remembered vaguely that Caius had once had to battle a fellow warrior, and recalled that, just before they had been able to land the killing blow, an enemy nation had attacked and Caius's foe had fallen protecting the seeress, after which Caius had taken their name. Though Caius himself appeared not to recall this, Lightning struggled to grasp this realization.

She swallowed, trying to tell how her ex-foe was feeling. This knowledge had obviously added a weight to his heart, and his shoulders were uncharacteristically slumped.

"That a man of my own blood was responsible for the destruction of the world I knew... I am sorry. I understand your distrust." Caius's voice was heavy, and Lightning looked at him with what she hoped was a gentle expression. How strange was it that the absence of his memories had changed him so? He seemed genuinely shaken by the idea that someone of his bloodline destroyed the world. What would he think if he knew the truth, that it had been he himself who had set those events in motion? The prospect frightened Lightning, though she didn't know why.

Folding her arms, she gave a soft, bitter laugh. "If there's one thing I know, it's not to dwell on the past. This is a new world, and it's been pretty well-off. Things are okay now, and you'll get used to it."

"I understand," said Caius, but he was clearly still ill at ease. Then he looked away, turning his face to familiar impenetrable stone. Lightning watched him for a moment more, then bowed her head and closed her eyes.

Caius Ballad, her enemy for so long, the man responsible for the end of the world she had lived in. He had committed the ultimate sin, and yet, though the emotion had come close, Lightning could not truly hate him. She knew better than anyone that pain could drive a man to commit terrible deeds, and though Caius's had been unimaginable, they had been driven by a loss that Lightning could find only in her worst nightmares. Then he had chosen to stay behind in the realm of the dead rather than leave the Yeuls on their own, something Lightning couldn't help but admire. She had thought he was gone, then. She had thought that she would never have to see him again. But here he was, sitting silently across from her, changed more than anyone she had ever known.

And, she remembered, she was supposed to look after him. This prospect unsettled her perhaps more than anything else. It went against all of the instincts she had built up in Valhalla, and she couldn't imagine being responsible for watching over the broody warrior. But it had been Yeul's final wish, and Lightning couldn't bring herself to disregard it; she had pitied the poor girl far too much for that. Blinking slowly at Caius, whose heavy gaze was still trained elsewhere, Lightning decided that she would at least watch over him until he could fend for himself, being able to live a new life on his own. She wasn't sure how, but she could try.


	4. Chapter IV: Gratitude

The train soon pulled into the station, and Lightning stood, retrieving her knapsack and shooting Caius a look that said, _"It's time to go."_ He understood, following behind her once again, almost like a lost dog. Lightning coughed as she stepped onto the platform, placing a hand on her hip and waiting for Caius to disembark himself. He had gotten trapped in the throng of people exiting the train, and looked thoroughly flustered once he reached Lightning. She chuckled, glancing at the great iron clock of the station, reminding her of those in Luxerion.

"It's later than I thought," she said, furrowing her brows. "I was just gonna send you on your way, but it looks like that's a bad idea." She sighed. "You'll just have to come with me today. I could use a helping hand, to be honest."

"I understand," said Caius, nodding as he followed Lightning's brisk steps. "What is it that you do, exactly?"

"I teach boxing," Lightning responded simply. "Nowhere is totally peaceful, and it's good to keep my fighting skills up to par. Plus, it helps get rid of stress."

"I see," murmured Caius. "Thank you for letting me accompany you."

"I don't really have much of a choice, do I?" Lightning huffed.

"You could have left me at the train station, or insisted that I to find my way on my own."

"I'm not that heartless," she said, casting him a sidelong glance. "There's no way you'd be able to figure _anything_ out on your own."

A shadow of a familiar smirk passed across the warrior's face. "I am grateful, then, Lightning, and owe you my thanks."

"Don't get too excited," warned Lightning, returning the half-smirk. "You've still gotta prove that you can be a decent helping hand, or else I won't be up for keeping you around any longer." Lightning wasn't being serious—she had a different obligation to keep him around—but Caius seemed to take her words to heart.

"I will do my best, so long as you instruct me," he said. Lightning rolled her eyes.

"Good, then. We're nearly there. It's right around this corner."

The gym in which Lightning worked was housed in a modest building, the words "Legends Boxing" printed in bold letters above the door. Truth be told, had she wanted, Lightning could have had almost any position she could have dreamed of. She had been the Savior, after all, and people had not forgotten. However, after going through more fantastical experiences than most people could bear, Lightning had chosen a simpler lifestyle, preferring to do something she had experience with, and being able to do it without her life being at risk.

"You don't really seem like the teacher type," Snow had joked with her when she had told him her idea.

"Yeah, you're right," Lightning had said, chuckling, "but if you can't teach, then you can teach boxing."

Snow had just laughed, but in his old encouraging way, and he and Serah had helped her find an adequate building and some good equipment, and soon enough Lightning had her own little boxing gym. She smiled at the memory.

Lightning fished about in her bag for the key to the building, unlocking the door and entering, Caius following suit. Placing her bag behind the front desk, she turned to Caius, hand on her hip. He was nearly a head taller than she was, and was still one of the few who didn't shrink away from her clear blue gaze.

"There's nothing for you to do yet, but after the first class or two I'll put you on cleanup duty. How's that?" she told him.

"Fine," he said unblinkingly. "And what shall I do until then?"

"Sit down and keep quiet," quipped Lightning, somewhat rudely. "And... stay where I can see you, okay?" She had tried to soften her tone for the second part of her statement, but had been largely unsuccessful. Caius gave her a slow blink and, perhaps, a barely noticeable eye roll.

"If you wish," he said, now following Lightning into the short hall on the left that led into the main gym. There was a set of heavy boxing bags hanging from an iron structure in the upper left corner, a boxing ring near the doors that led to the bathrooms, a variety of weights and machines, and some shelves where visitors could place bags and water bottles. Caius glanced quickly at everything before seating himself on a stool right by the boxing ring, crossing his legs.

Lightning had rarely seen him so still, and it unsettled her. In the past, his stillness had been followed directly by a fit of violent rage. It was like the calm before a storm. But, she reminded herself once again, this Caius didn't remember any of that. He wouldn't attack her anymore. That part of his story was over... she hoped.

Keeping one eye on him as she wrapped her hands with long lengths of cloth, Lightning couldn't help but wonder about her old enemy. Had he always been as angry, as volatile, as broken as when she had known him? Was he still mad, or had that faded with his memories? These fears swirled about in her head as she finished wrapping her hands, flexing her fingers. The unsettled feeling refused to leave her stomach even after her first few clients of the day started trickling in for her earlier class. A few cast odd looks at Caius, but most just ignored him.

Lightning did her best to teach as she normally did, but she was somewhat absentminded and curt. No one particularly noticed this, however, and the day went on as usual, Lightning barking instructions and everyone else following them.

Eventually, as she had seen Caius's bored expression, she tasked him with cleaning the bathrooms, one of the most unpleasant jobs there was. However, the warrior performed his job efficiently and without complaint, and Lightning could only thank him.

A few hours went by, and a few classes with them, before Lightning had a break. She ran a hand through her hair, drinking from a water bottle. Casting a sidelong glance at Caius, she swallowed another gulp of water, drying her lips.

"Have you had experience fighting like this?" she asked him, gesturing to the boxing bags. He looked at them, nodding slightly.

"Not in a manner identical to yours, but yes, I know how to fight without weapons. Every warrior in my city does. Did," he corrected himself. "Why do you ask?"

Flexing her shoulder, Lightning smiled slightly. "You look awfully bored on your stool. How about a quick sparring match?" _For old time's sake,_ she thought to herself. If he agreed, perhaps she could see how volatile he still was, and how much his fighting style had changed. Who knew, maybe it would be useful knowledge. Placing one hand on her hip, she cocked her head slightly to one side as she often did. "Well? How about it?"

Standing up, Caius straightened himself, nodding thoughtfully. "I don't see why not," he said, stretching his neck. Lightning gave a short laugh before she threw at him some wraps for his hands.

"Well, then, let's get to it," she said. Caius looked at the wraps, then at her.

"I am... unaware of the correct way to use these," he said, slightly embarrassed. Lightning gave him a blank glance.

"Oh," she said, realizing what he meant. "Of course. Sorry." She took the wraps back, gesturing for him to hold out his hands. She wrapped them quickly and deftly, feeling the roughness of his hands. They were almost leathery, and yet were still gentle. It was strange to feel those hands without them trying to injure her.

Backing off, letting him flex his fingers, Lightning climbed into the boxing ring, folding her arms. Caius followed her, his movements fluid.

It was then that part of Lightning began to panic. Why had she wanted to do this? _This is wrong,_ a part of her said, _this is a nightmare, this is just like Valhalla, why are you letting this happen again?_ The other part tried to calm her; this was no mortal battle, there was no bloody intent—it was just a simple sparring match, a test of strength. Another slim part of her was even excited to fight again—to really, truly fight, as she knew she would be able to do with Caius.

Retreating to the corner of the ring, Lightning unfolded her arms, forming a battle stance instead. "Are you ready?" she asked, her voice low.

"Indeed," responded Caius, taking up an unfamiliar stance of his own.

"Let's start, then."

It began slowly, with each of them taking easy steps, sizing up the other. Then Lightning, deciding she may as well start the real fight, sent a fast, furious punch at Caius's chin. It connected, and his head snapped back, the warrior grunting in pain. Shaking his head, clearing it, he smiled at her, traces of his old fire in his eyes. His stance tightened, and then the sparring truly began.

It had been a long time since Lightning had been able to fight so freely. She wasn't afraid of hurting him; he was clearly no novice. Where Snow moved like a bear, strong and sturdy, and where Noel had fought quickly and efficiently, Caius's movements were fluid, calculated, and graceful, almost catlike. They were similar to those he had shown in Valhalla, though there he had almost always been on the offensive. Now, he seemed hesitant to attack her directly. Lightning supposed this was a normal reaction, considering he only remembered knowing her for a less than a day. But it didn't stop her from unleashing volleys of calculated punches. It was strangely satisfying. Caius blocked and dodged easily, his footwork impeccable. Every now and then, he would move in to strike, and he made contact once or twice.

It was just as it had been in Valhalla. The two were almost perfect equals, and after almost fifteen minutes of sparring, Lightning finally backed off, breathing heavily, slicking her hair back. Caius, too, appeared to be somewhat tired, though he perhaps hid it better than she did.

"That was fun," said Lightning, regaining her breath.

Slipping out of the ring, Caius said, "You are an exceptional fighter, Lightning. It has been a very long time since I had such an opponent." His words echoed those that she had so often heard in Valhalla, and they sent a chill down Lightning's spine.

"I could say the same about you," she said, exiting the ring herself. She glanced at the clock that hung above the shelves, squinting through sweat. "I still have nearly an hour left before I've gotta teach another class, and I'm hungry. How about you?"

"I am alright," said Caius, unwrapping his hands. Lightning made a disapproving noise.

"I'm gonna grab something to eat," she said, following his example and removing her own wraps. "You should too."

"I am unaware of a suitable location," Caius said sardonically. Lightning gave a huffy laugh.

"You think I'd just send you out on your own?" she said, matching his tone. "No way. You can come with me. Haven't we established that?"

Caius flashed a smirk. "Yes, I suppose so. Thank you."

"Yeah, save it," said Lightning, retrieving her wallet from her bag. "Even crazy guys like you need some lunch."

Caius gave her a look, perhaps wondering what he had done to deserve being called crazy, and followed Lightning back out the front door.

"Even in a new world, there are still people I don't trust," she said absently, locking the door. Caius made a sound of understanding. Turning back to face him, Lightning cast a glance around the street. "There's a small cafe around here," she said, placing her hand on her hip. "Not too expensive, but they serve good food."

"Whatever you wish," Caius said absently. Clearly, his mind was elsewhere. Lightning chose not to pry.

The cafe she was thinking of was about a block away, and they reached it in a few minutes, a light bell tinkling as they entered. The smell of fresh bread and coffee pervaded the air, and Lightning breathed it in deeply. It reminded her of days long ago, when her mother would cook and Serah would play with dolls and Lightning didn't have to worry about fighting fate… She sighed, blinking the sudden memories away.

"What kind of things do you like?" she asked Caius, who was looking up at the menu boards with a confused expression on his face. She supposed that the language was at least somewhat unfamiliar to him.

"I am not particular," he said.

"You have to give me something to go off of here, big guy."

"Fine," said Caius, a shadow of irritation crossing his voice. "I suppose I like whatever is most nourishing." Lightning rolled her eyes.

"Well, how about a simple sandwich?" she said. "It'd be nice and hearty. Lobo meat, greens, seeded bread."

"That sounds fine," Caius replied.

"Great, then. I'll order it."

There was no line, so Lightning made her way to the bored-looking cashier, placing her order and paying. She motioned for Caius to follow her, and they took a seat at a small table in the corner of the cafe. There were only a few other people sitting down, and none of them seemed very interested in Lightning and her companion. Caius, however, took careful note of each of them. He seemed wary, though Lightning couldn't pinpoint why.

"You okay there?" she asked after a moment.

Looking back at her, Caius nodded. "Fine," he said curtly.

"How come you keep watching people like that?" Lightning absently rubbed her finger on the countertop.

Caius gave a small shrug. "I suppose I wonder… I fear that I may look familiar to them, as well, if what you have told me is true.

Lightning raised an eyebrow. "And you're afraid of that because…?"

"Because I feel responsible for the loss of their old world," he said heavily. "If it was a descendant of mine who brought it about, and if you recognized me, then why wouldn't others? And would they not despise me?"

Lightning couldn't help but laugh, fully this time. Caius gave her a puzzled look.

"What amuses you?" he said. Lightning shook her head, half-smiling.

"I'm sorry," she said. "My nerves are a little frayed, I guess. Anyway, no, I doubt people will recognize you. Even if they knew who was responsible, they wouldn't have known what you—what your descendant had looked like. I wouldn't worry, if I were you."

The expression of puzzlement only grew on Caius's face. "If that is so, then why did you recognize me?"

Lightning clenched and unclenched her fist. "It's a long story," she said, her voice heavier now. "But, back in the days of the old world, I, Serah, and a few of my friends, all fought against Caius Ballad. You could say we knew him personally, I guess."

Caius was taken aback. "I… I see," he said, seemingly at a loss for words. "I am sorry."

Lightning laughed quietly. "Yeah, well, there's nothing you can do to change what happened. It's in the past."

"I suppose," said Caius, sitting back in his chair.

Soon enough, Lightning heard the server say her name, and she gestured him to their table, waiting hungrily for him to place their meals. Once he left, Lightning quickly pulled her own plate towards herself, nudging the other towards Caius.

Taking a bite of her sandwich, she said, "Eat up." Caius seemed almost reluctant, and he examined his own sandwich carefully before he took a bite himself.

"I haven't had anything like this before," he said after he had swallowed. "I don't mind it."

"That's good, 'cause it's a pretty common food here," Lightning said dryly. "You'll get used to it."

They ate quickly, washing their food down with the iced coffee Lightning had also bought. Caius seemed very fond of the beverage, she noticed, smiling slightly. Lightning cleaned up their mess, and they went to leave, the little bell above the door tinkling.

"Thank you," Caius said as they stepped outside.

"Huh? Oh, no problem," Lightning replied, stretching her neck.

"I am sorry I could not help you pay," he said, and Lightning rolled her eyes.

"Listen, don't worry about it. We'll find you some sort of job, and then you can start paying me back. But for now, I'll help you out, got it?"

"But I—" Caius began, then broke off, sighing. "Yes, I understand. I owe you, Lightning."

"Yeah, yeah, later," she said, giving him a look. They soon reached her gym, and Lightning unlocked the door, slipping inside. Caius reclaimed his spot on the stool as Lightning re-wrapped her hands, yawning.

"After I finish up here," she began, finishing up wrapping her right hand, "I'll take you to find somewhere to stay. Might not be the nicest, but it'll work as a temporary thing, right?"

Caius nodded. "Yes. Thank you, Lightning."

"Yeah, no problem," Lightning replied. She turned away, smiling slightly to herself. This new—or, perhaps, far older—Caius would take some getting used to.

* * *

><p><em>Hey, guys! This story is coming along, but I'll apologize in advance for likely sporadic updates! It won't be updating as much as my other fic did because I'm in school right now, but I'll try to keep on top of it! Anyway, this chapter was kind of a pain to come up with, mostly because it took me forever to settle on an occupation for Lightning. Eventually I settled on a boxing coach, because I think she would still want an active lifestyle, and that seems like something she would know. Also, I myself am good friends with a boxing coach, so I better know how the occupation works than some others. As always, thanks for reading and reviewing! :)<em>


End file.
